Broken
by tmntlover001
Summary: When the turtles rest on the rooftops of New York apartments after a long day fighting the foot, everything goes wrong when they come back with revenge. Don ends up in a tragic situation and everything heads into panic for the four mutant turtles because now, they fear for his life.
1. It All Goes Downhill

The four turtle brothers relaxed on the rooftops of New York apartments as yet another day was coming to an end. The sun was setting and they were getting quite tired. It was after a foot attack that left them restless and exhausted.

"Don't you just love the sunset guys?" Mikey asked while yawning."I mean, isn't it great to just get away from all the fighting for just one moment?" Raph chuckled under his breath at that.

"But mikey,fightin's da best!"

"Well raphie,that's just you bein a nucklehead!"mikey uncontrollably laughed at his own joke.

"Watcha say,ya pain in my shell?" Raph's expression changed from relaxed,to just plain pissed off. He was getting in a fighting position when Leo cut him off.

"Guys,it's no time to fool around! I know there's no attack right now,but the foot could be anywhere,we don't want to alert them! You know that we don't exactly have the energy for that right now!"

"Pft,whateva you say fearless" Raph growled and then sank back into his spot,glaring at his older brother.

Don had already fallen asleep before anyone had noticed. He was calmly snoring sprawled out in the center of the roof due to the lack of sleep he usually gets in between being in his hours of work in his lab and training with his siblings.

"Hehe,hay dudes, I think Donnie fell asleep. Can I poke him?"

"No mikey,your not gunna poke him. Just help me wake him up so we can get back,it's getting dark and we can't risk another foot atta-" Leo was cut off when he saw a black clad ninja erupt from the shadow by a nearby building.

"Hurry,raph and mikey, help me wake up Donatello...and do it QUIETLY! We need to get out of here before we get into more trouble with the foot."

The three brothers called Don's name softly over and over again,while violently shaking his slumped shoulders.

"Wa,what?!"

"Shh,Don,we need to get back home now,ok." Leo hushed him so he would stay quiet.

"Mmkay,Leo" don shuffled to his feet groggily still half asleep. As the turtle got up,something then landed near his foot. It was a ninja star.

"We need to go...NOW!" It didn't matter how loud any of them were anymore, they were already being hunted by their enemies.

Don tried to get up,but a searing pain interrupted his action. He glanced at the source of the pain right below his right shoulder. A ninja star was embedded into his muscle;blood trickled from his arm. Trying to ignore it,he quickly got up and started to run with the rest of his brothers over the buildings,his consciousness returning fast.

It was almost completely dark out and the sound of more and more foot ninjas were getting closer. Donatello's heart raced so fast,it felt like it was going to burst right out of his plastron.

"Everybody, watch your footing on these buildings. It's starting to get too dark for comfort for what we're doing,so don't slip." Leo was starting to get worried,they had never done this on such old buildings with so many hazards before.

Building after building,they leapt with the foot still a nose behind. All they had to do to get to the nearest manhole was pass by three more streets and an intersection and they were home free. But to Donatello,this was more of a challenge;his wound kept distracting him in the most painful of ways.

"Only one street to go guys, and mikey...no victory dance till we get home safe and unharmed." Mikey replied with a noisy whine and picked up his pace,eager to get home and rest.

Don had chuckled in his mind at his little brothers antics, pushing the pain in his legs and arm to the back of his head for now. He smiled warmly as he approached the manhole closer and closer. That warm smile had changed as quickly as it came when he then felt the edge of the building give away. Slowly,he plummeted to the concrete ground below him.

The three remaining brothers stopped what they were doing. Don could see them glance over the edge of the building shouting his name. Farther and farther they were, the closer he fell to his doom on the cold hard ground. Suddenly, everything went black.

*********broken***************broken************** *****broken*********************broken************ *********broken***********************broken****** *

Donatello woke up with his brothers gently holding his limbs, quickly making their way back to their home through the stagnant sewers. He tried to talk,but all he could muster out was a mumble and a groan. He then tried to move his digits, but he couldn't feel them. Even his arms and legs felt like lead.

"Donnie please,don't move."

Was that Leo, Raph, Mikey? His mind was so fuzzy and dizzy he couldn't even decipher his brothers voices. What had happened to him? He kept struggling with his question as he kept slipping in and out of consciousness.

They had finally made it to the lair with panicking faces and heaving breaths. Don was carefully placed on the couch and covered with blankets. He glanced at the arm that had previously been injured by the foot. He took in a shuddered breath when something else caught his eye. Sure, the ninja star was still sticking out of his arm, but that's not what frightened him. A section on bone in his arm had jutted out from Its eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out from the sight.

When Donatello woke up, all he heard was undeciphered mumbles all around. If he tried to concentrate on a single voice or thought, his head pounded and his vision blurred. He could feel warm liquid surround his arm for some odd reason, but it hurt his head too much to try and figure out why. Streaks of green passed his vision, but that was it, his eyes were too unfocused to tell what or who it was. He tried moving his arms to perch himself up, but they wouldn't budge. Suddenly that pain focused all on this right arm, it was unbearable. He then was able to muster out a moan of pain from his mouth and the green blurs surrounding him then focused on him and nothing else.

"D-Donnie? Donnie!" one of the green figures shouted at him. That voice, it was so...familiar.

"M-Mi-Mikey?" that was the first words Don was able to mumble from his exhausted body for hours.

"Guys,guys! He's awake...awake!"

"What?!" Leo pushed his way through his brothers and up to Don.

"Don,Don...h-how do y-you feel?"

"F-fine Leo...just...fi-" his words were cut off with another sharp pain coming from his arm and he shook with shock. Why did it hurt so much? He had forgotten everything from before he woke up.

"Don,don't try to talk if it hurts too much. Guys,watch him... I'm gunna go call April." Don could hear Leo rush to the phone as if it were an emergency...but what was so important? Suddenly it hit him...his arm...that warm liquid it was covered in... it was blood. Panic quickly set in and Donatello's breathing increased in speed. He was bleeding...alot! But why, why was he bleeding?

He stared at the two green figures that he now recognized as his brothers."G-guys...w-why am I bleeding?"

As if his words physically hurt, Mikey started bursting into tears and Raphael just stared at him with concern etched into his face.

Leonardo came back with grief on his face but with hope at the same time. Donatello still had no clue what was happening except for the fact that his arm was heavily bleeding.

"L-Leo...what's...going...o-on? And w-why am I...bleeding?"

Leo couldn't hold in his emotions in even more and starting crying with his little brother. Don couldn't take it anymore. His big brother,his leader...the one who wouldn't cry for anything to keep himself together to be a remodel for his younger brothers...was crying. Don gave him a look of sad confusion as he look at his brother's shuddering body.

"D-Donnie...your...your arm! y-your arm!"

At that sudden outburst, Don focused on his arm. What was on his arm?(other than the mass amounts of blood) No...not on his arm...but coming out of his arm. It..it was his bone! Even more shock bursted through his system and his eyes widened in horror.

"L-Leo?" it was his last word he could muster out before passing out yet again.

*************broken**************broken*********** ************broken**********************broken**** *****************broken**************************

When He woke up, he was in the back of some sort of vehicle on a small wooden table. He was cold. Not just because it was in the middle of the night in a cold metal van...but because he was loosing blood...too much blood. His skin had changed from an olive green to a light,pale green, and it was scary. He felt like he was going to pass out again...but he couldn't. He needed to see his brothers. He peered in the corner of the van and saw Raphael hunched over with an expressionless look.

"R-Raph..."

Raphael immediately came rushing to his side, his whole body shaking in fear. Out of nowhere, Don shook with pain. Talking was too much...but he had to. He needed to talk to his brother.

"Raph, where am I?"

Tears glazed Raphael's eyes and couldn't help but let out a wimper."I-in April's van...its gunna be ok, i-its gunna b-be o-" Raph bursted into tears. Raphael, the unbreakable...the warrior...the hothead...and he was crying.

"I-im ok...Raph, please dont c-" he was interrupted with violent coughing and he curled his back. But...it was just his arm. He wasnt sick...or was he? blood splattered his hands and his eyes grew wide."R-Raph..."

Raphael went into panick. He now feared for his brother's life.

"G-guys!" Don coughed up even more blood and started to shake.

When the rest of the brothers came to Don's side, Raphael was curled up in a ball shedding never ending tears on the floor. Raph...the brave warrior...was now a broken one.


	2. Leonardo the Surgeon

"Don,whatever you,don't get up,or even try to get up."Leo was the their great leader,he knew what to do."Mikey,go get April.I'll watch Raph and Don."

Without even question Leo's orders,Mikey rushed to go get April. Not a moment could be wasted.

Leo tried to beckon his terrified brother out from the corner of the cold van."Raph,you need to get up. Don't you wanna see if Dons ok?"

With the use of his little brothers name, Raph shakily made his way up and ran to his side. He couldn't just sit in the corner and watch his little brother suffer alone.

Together,the two brothers ran to their brother in need.

"D-Donnie?"

"Y-yes R-Ra-Raph?" Don continued to cough,and more blood splattered his pale hand.

Raphael's face went almost as pale as Donnie's and he looked ready to throw up.

"Don,please don't talk, it'll only get worse." Panic was heard in Leo's voice.

Don just shut his mouth, closed his eyes,and hoarsely breathed in sweet air.

Mikey and April arrived in the back of the van while Casey drove. "Don,let me see Don!" April rushed through the crowd of brothers to see Donatello. She took one look at Dons hand and froze." G-guys...d-don't you k-know what it m-means if he's coughing up b-blood?!"

Everyone just gave April a look of scared confusion.

Tears started in the corners of April's eyes." It,it means...it means that he most likely punctured a lung!"

Everyone froze and stared and Don who was still struggling to take a breath.

"W-what do we do, it's n-not just like w-we can bring him t-to a doctor."

"No Mikey,your right...we can't"

Raph then snapped out of his shock with a new emotion standing by his side. "Whatcha mean, you think we're gunna just sit hea and watch our little our little brother die Leo?! Is that watcha want?!"

"No Raph,bu-"

"No,no buts Leo. We can't just sit on our lazy asses and watch our little brother die right in front of us!"

"Raph,there is only one place that could fix Don, and that's not happening."

Raphael's face was full of complete hatred." I can't believe you Leo. I don't give a shit how dangerous or risky it is,I just want my brother ta be ok." Raph's expression softened,"Leo...I want my brother back."

Leo looked back at his helpless brother lying on the table by his side,then back at his brother." Fi-"

"Leo,who's gunna fix Donnie? Please don't let him die." Mikey pleaded his bigger brother and look determined to do anything.

"Be prepared guys,because we're about to ask our enemies for help."The van skidded to a haul as Casey overheard their disscusion on what they were going to do with their enemies. Raph growled out of frustration and blindly glared at the drivers seat.

"Casey,watcha doin?! We need to get ta April's house,NOW!"

A scared gasp was heard from the front of the van and it quickly started back up again.

"A-April, is he gunna be ok?"

"Oh Raph,I-I'm not sure. What was Leo's plan anyway?"

Leo cleared his throat,"we, we're going to have to ask...agent Bishob."

"But,but Leo...remember last time we brought Donnie to him? He..he almost killed him."

"Ya Mikey,well, Don isn't exactly a giant monster who could terrorize New York this time. But it's still his life in jeopardy. Our brother is dying and we will do anything to make him right."

Mikey just nodded in agreement.

"But first, we need to take care of his arm. With what we have, we can't fix any internal injuries, but we might be able to fix his arm."

"B-but Leo...his bone is s-sticking out of his arm. W-what exactly can we do about that?"

"Well Raph, first, we need to get to April's house."

The van came to its final stop at April's apartment and they all rushed to her house. The turtles laid their injured brother on her couch gently and Leo immediately went into doctor mode.

"Raph,go get alcohol and bandages. Mikey, go get a thread and needle. Casey, go get something for Don to bite on. And April,go get something to cauterize Dons arm to stop the bleeding. I'll watch over Don."

Everyone ran and done what was asked without a word.

"D-Don, it's gunna be ok. Your gunna be ok."

"I-I k-know Leo"

Warm liquid was beginning to pool into Donatello's chest.

"Please d-don't c-cry Leo, please dont..." Donatello coughed even more violently than before and his voice was raspy.

" Don, you have to stop talking."

Don just nodded slightly to end the conversation.

Raph, Mikey, Casey and April returned moments later with what was needed.

" Raph, hand me the alcohol, and get me cotton balls."

He returned seconds later with what Leo asked of. Leo then took a hand full of cotton balls and soaked them in the liquid. It was then put aside for when needed.

"ok, one more thing...Casey, go get pliers. We need to get the shuriken out of Don's arm."

Casey came back with a big metal pair of pliers and handed them to Leo. Everything seemed to go so fast. Leo then looked down at his little brother and realized that he was holding something in his hands that would potentially hurt his brother, and save him at the same time. He had to work fast, he couldn't do this much longer. " Now give me something that he can bite on." Casey then handed him an old rolled up t-shirt. It would have to do.

Leo carefully placed the rolled up clothing in Don's mouth and grasped the shuriken with the metal pliers. He paused. He had to do this just right. If he pulled too fast, he could rip through something and his brother would bleed to death. If he pulled to slowly, then it might be one of the most agonizing things his little brother might have to go through, and he didn't want to cause him MORE pain than he already was in. He just wanted this to end.

" Don, I-I know this is going to hurt...but try not to move,ok."

Don replied with a sad, painful look on his face, but nodded his brother to proceed.

As Leo began to pull the shuriken out of his brother's arm, Don bit as hard as he could on the old shirt and screamed. Blood started pooling out from his arm and Leo started panicking.

"Leo, pull it out already!"

"R-Raph, I can't r-rush this. He might bleed to death if I do!"

"What do ya mean?! He, he's already bleed'n like there's no tomorrow, j-just pull it out!"

With that, the metal object was pulled out of Don's arm with a quick jerk. Tears ran down Don's face, but it was out...yet it wasn't over.

"Now April, Hand me something to stop the bleeding."

April handed him a small metal object which she heated up in boiling water. She also handed him a small oven mit so he wouldn't burn himself.

"Don, a-are you ready. We need to do this so I can stop the bleeding."

Don nodded his head again and prepared himself.

Leo was now shaking, but he had to do this. He had to. He put on the small oven mitt and took hold of the heated piece of metal. He then quickly placed the object on Don's arm where the shuriken had been embedded. Don screamed so loudly through the tattered clothing that it was easily heard how agonizing it had felt. It felt like minutes,even hours that t

hat red hot piece of metal had rested on Donatello's skin,but it had only been seconds. Ten agonizing seconds.

"M-Mikey, hand me the n-needle and thread."

Mikey did as was ordered and shakily handed Leo the needle and thread.

"We're almost d-done Don,ok."

Don didn't even have the power to nod his head anymore, but Leo knew he had heard him. He swiftly sewed up the gash in Don's arm. He then dabbed the wound with the alcohol absorbed cotton delicately to keep it from getting an infection, they didn't need any more problems.

"ok, Don, I'm going to need you to bite as hard as you can on the shirt. P-please forgive me." Tears started up in the corners of Leo's eyes again and he held his breath.

"Are,are you sure there isn't anything to put Donnie to sleep?"

"No, Mikey, I,I'm sorry. This is all we have."

Mikey was speechless. He couldn't bare knowing his big brother would be in so much pain. But they all knew this was coming. It had to be done, and fast.

Leo took hold of Don's arm and with all his might, pushed his brother's bone back into his arm where it belonged. He then sewed up the unholy gash in Don's arm with the thread and needle and dabbed the wound with the cotton balls.

"ok, we,were done Don. Don...!"

Leo looked back at his little brother who wouldn't reply. Don's eyes were closed and his breath was shallow...very shallow. He somehow even seemed a shade paler.

"I-It's ok Leo. He, he just passed out."

" You're right April, but time is still running out. We need to get to Bishob, and fast."


	3. sanity's edge

The air in New York city that night seemed much colder than the usual heat dwelling from pollution that it held. The night seemed darker than usual as well other than being completely engulfed by light. This might have seemed that way for the four terrapin brothers than the average bystander in the city, but that was because they were in a rush to save a life, their brother's life.

The night seemed to drift on as the turtles yet again sat in the back of Casey's van in fear of their brother's life. Time was growing shorter for Donatello Hamato as he and his brothers made their way to the only place they could go for help in this dark time, agent Bishob's remote base in Nevada. They were heading for the middle of nowhere,but for something they held dear.

All the while, Michelangelo had feared time would be a great factor, and it was." L-Leo, do you think...do you think we're gunna make it?" Tears were now stinging at the back of his eyes.

Leo hadn't honestly been quite sure if they were..."Don't worry, death will not claim our brother,Mikey...not if I can help it." Doubt still clung to his face, but he still needed to reassure his brothers. They needed hope if their poor brother was to survive.

...broken...broken...broken...broken...broken...

The four brothers had fallen asleep in the back of the van after hours of watching over their little brother. Well, all except Mikey... His eyes stared dull at the form of his older brother placed on the wooden table beneath him. He had grieved for several hours during that night, but there was still time...ofcourse there was time. But maybe the time the three brothers had estimated hadn't been enough...

Donatello woke with heaving breath and cold sweat. dizziness consumed him and his vision blurred.'when will this nightmare end?' When he was asleep, he was in a nightmare, when he woke, he was in another; it never seemed to end.

Startled by the sudden noise, Mikey grew wide-eyed and stared alarmingly at his brother."Donnie?! W-what's wrong?" 'as if everything wasn't already completely wrong.'

"Can't-" Don gasped like a fish and fought for air,"B-Breath.."

Panic-stricken, Mikey rushed to his other brothers and attempted to wake them up."G-guys! Gotta wake up!"

The remaining turtles stirred in their sleep, but quickly realized their mistake and woke up to attended to their younger brother.

Raph's heart suddenly dropped when he spotted Don gasping for air and clutching his chest."W-What's happening?! Why can't he breath?!"

"I,I think he's having a panic attack...I think he had a nightmare."

...broken...broken...broken...broken...

Everything was cold,everything was dark..."Hello Donatello,nice to meet you again." The source of the darkness that seemed to enter his dream world grinned with pure evil in it's expression. It was a shadow-like creature and its glare seemed to come straight from hell,_it_ probably came from hell.

"No..."

The creature chuckled menacingly at him, its eyes sending ice through Don's entire body.

"What,don't you want me here?" it expression seemed to look even colder.

"N-no...GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The beast made a demon like sound and approached him with slyness."But dear Donatello,you _need_ me."

"N-no, I don't! Get away from me,you beast!"

"Aaah, but Donatello you _do _need me. Without me, who would you talk to?" was Donatello going insane?He had now been seeing this demon figure in his dreams..._nightmares_ ever since...the accident.

"I HAVE MY BROTHERS,WHAT MAKES YOU THINKS I NEED A VILE CREATURE LIKE YOU TO TALK TO?!" He seemed to be going off the was insane,all of this...INSANE!

The creature seemed to loose its evil grin and it turned into a face of pure hatred."Were your _brothers_ there to talk to you when you fell off a building and blacked out!? Were your dear _brothers _there to keep you company when passed out over and over again from what had happened to you?!" Don flinched,did he even _know_ how many times he passed out!?

Donatello whimpered and sank down. The creature was_ right, his brothers weren't there with him when he went into his nightmare world...where they were needed the most._

_Hold on a minute..._

_"_No,you are just trying to manipulate me! We both know that my brothers cannot enter my dream world like you can, demon!" Don spit at the creature and gave him a look of dismayed hatred.

The creature then growled like satin himself sending a feeling of pure fright through Donatello..._what was this creature?_."You may be in control now, foolish turtle, but soon...I shall break you, AND YOU SHALL SUFFER!"

...broken...broken...broken...broken...

Don woke up to his brothers surrounding him with worried faces staring at him. He noticed that he could not breathe and the he was shivering,covered in cold sweat.

"Mikey, get a bag of some kind for Don, he,he's hyperventilating!" Only three seconds had passed by,but it felt like hours,"Quick,Mikey!"

Mikey came back with an old paper bag from Casey's glove compartment with impossible speed. He then handed the bag to Don so he could calm his breathing.

His brothers had stayed with him for an hour as he breathed through the paper bag, but his breathing finally calmed.

"Come on Don, it's time for you to go back to sleep." Leonardo needed Don to be rested for when they finally made it to Bishob's lab,it was going to be hell and he was the only one awake now to make sure he got his rest.

His voice was still quiet and stuttered because his rib was still broken and his lung was still punctured, but he could talk."N-No, I-I c-can't.N-Not after w-what I saw...I...I..." Tears started pouring from Don's eyes and he started violently coughing.

"Shh, It's ok Don,please don't cry...but you need your rest." Leo looked more worried now and started to rub Don's back in a soothing motion.

Don looked innocently at his older brother with tears clearly to no end,"L-Leo,you d-don't know what...what I s-see..." Leo gave him a puzzled look of confusion...Don's voice was no more than a harsh whisper and he had no idea what his words had meant."I,I d-don't wanna see t-that beast again...n-not again..."

Don calmed down a little and had confessed about seeing a mysterious shadow-like creature in his dreams which were now horrible nightmares,not caring if his brother thought he was mentally insane. He needed comfort.

Leonardo figured his brother was just seeing things in his dreams for being is so much shock, he understood...but this beast was no figment of Don's imagination,that he did not understand."Alright little brother,I will watch over you." He would not let _anything_ harm his brothers, even if it wasn't real so he stood over Don's 'bed' all night watching over him.

Donatello did not sleep,he only laid quietly on his little table and stared blankly at the roof of the van. He did not wish to return to his dreamworld where this demon had plagued his sleep with evil,not ever. As the hours went by,the sun was starting to rise and Don's eyes had suddenly felt ten times heavier than normal and he couldn't control his body anymore, he fell asleep, drifting faster and faster into his nightmare world yet again.

...broken...broken...broken...broken...

For once, he hadn't seen the horrible creature when he had fallen asleep, but his family...something seemed familiar...

All of his brothers seemed to be fifteen again and they were patrolling New York above the buildings. He saw feet quickly lung out in front of him, and then again...he realized he was running. He was also fifteen again,running over the rooftops of apartments with his three brothers. It felt amazing, it had felt like so long since he was able to run on his own free will without stumbling and violently coughing with the risk of coughing up more blood,but it had only been two days. He then realized he had no physical control on what he was doing, only mentally, but that was ok, he was with his brothers and for once they weren't crying over him...but something still didn't seem right.

All of the sudden, the buildings started to move and took over a shape of more recent once he had been on...very recent. His brothers were now eighteen as well as him,something seemed too familiar...he didn't like it, in fact he despised it. The buildings were much older and the city seemed to get darker...he also seemed to be getting followed as his heart rate increased.

"No.."

Out of nowhere, a large dark cloud formed above him and had a _grin_. It took the face of the creature that had been poisoning his dreams with evil and it seemed to grow more evil by the second. His breath then caught in his chest, the building beneath him began to crumble away.

No,no,no,no,no. He let out a blood curdling scream when he remembered what had happened,this was what lead him into this insane nightmare world and his pain,his agonizing pain...he did not want to relive this,it was too much. He glanced over his shoulder to see if he had a chance to make it out in time,but he then remembered that he had no control over his body. After this realization, something horrible caught his eye...his brothers had looked over the edge of the abandoned building to see Donnie fall to his doom,with a sinister grin spread across each of their faces...

Within a second, everything that was showed to Donatello vanished before he even hit the ground. The buildings,the streets...everything was gone and he was left in a pitch black void that seemed to go on forever. "I'm going insane...this isn't real...isn't real...not real...not-"

"You think I am not real?"

Don flinched in surprize, but did not move from his horrified state. "N-n-no,no..."

"Oh Donatello, but I _am_ real. As real as I'll ever be." It walked around Don's shuddering figure with the sleekness of a cat surrounding its prey.

Don laughed like a mental patient,his dreams were getting more and more fucked up. This,this _thing_ was not real, and he could prove it. "Ha!Ha Ha!HA!" Don was nearing his breaking point," You,you're not real. You never were."

The creature seemed to get agitated at Don's words,"YOU FOOL,OF COURSE I AM REAL, YOU SEE ME HERE DON'T YOU?!"

Donatello snickered,"If you are real,then fight me."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, fight me. If you are real, you _must_ be able to hurt me." Don acted casual as if he didn't just act mentally insane. "I'm saying this because I _know_ you don't exist. you're just a wild figment of my overly used imagination. He,he, you can't hurt me."

The creature then narrowed its eyes at him as if he really _was_ its prey. "Foolish turtle,I may not be able to physically strike you, but...I _can_ tamper with what you hold dear the most to your being...your mind. You have just made a grave mistake...and I thought _you_ were the smart one." With that last evil sentence spoken, the creature was gone in a flash and Donatello awoke from his plagued nightmares.

...broken...broken...broken...broken...broken...br oken...

"Don,Don...DON?!"

"Leo,what's wrong with him?"

"I think he's having another panic attack, I'm not sure."

"Do something!"

"I know Mikey,but he needs to wake up if I am to help him!"

"Well,wake him!"

Leo shook Don's shoulders with eagerness.

"Don buddy,can you hear me? You have to wake up!"

"Urg,y-y-ya Leo?"

"Don, are,are you all right? You looked like you couldn't breath."

"I,I...I'm fine Leo...but I need to ask you something..."

"Yes,anything!"

"Leo,am I going insane?"

"Of course not! You're the sanest person I know!"

"ok,good because grinning shadow says otherwise."


End file.
